simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
First Steps
Primeiros Passos ou First Steps é um quest (missão) de The Sims Medieval. Ele é o primeiro da lista de missões disponíveis e serve como um tutorial para os jogadores conhecerem os controles e o sistema do jogo. Entretanto, o jogador não é obrigado a jogá-lo e pode ignorar tal missão, que desaparecerá da lista depois de três quests serem feitos antes deste. Estágios Após completar cada tarefa, o monarca ganha dez pontos de XP. #''Gussy up in the mirror upstairs''. Clique no espelho do andar de cima e escolha “Gussy up”. #''Discuss the castle with Build Master nome. Clique no Sim específico e selecione a opção de mesmo nome. #''Go to the Forest. #''Discover and collect wildflowers.'' Clique nos seis arbustos pequenos da área e descubra qual a espécie de cada um. #''Challenge Forest Bandit nome to a duel''. Clique no bandido, selecione o menu “Monarch…" e depois “Challenge to Duel”. #''Collect wood in the forest''. Clique na floresta e selecione “Collect Wood”. #''Go to the graveyard''. Clique no ícone em amarelo diretamente ou vá para o cemitério, clicando pelo mapa. #''Discuss gravedigging with Gravedigger nome. Clique no Sim e escolha “Discuss Gravedigging”. #''Collect stone in the cave. Clique na caverna e depois em “Collect stone”. #''Go to path to village''. Clique no ícone “Locations” e selecione “Path to Village”. Em seguida, clique no ícone dourado. #''Go to the Village Shoppe''. Clique no horizonte e escolha “Go to the Village Shoppe”. #''Check safety of nome. Clique no Sim desesperado e escolha "Check Safety". #''Go to Town Square. #''Send Town Bully nome to Stocks''. Clique no malfeitor, selecione o menu "Monarch..." e depois "Send to Stocks". #''Go to the Judgement Zone''. #''Throw egg at Town Bully nome. Clique no tronco e selecione "Throw egg". #''Return to the Throne Room. Clique na seta para a direita do lado do rosto do Sim no canto inferior direito. #''Click to make a choice''. a) "I will entice Ministrel Gilbert, the rugged, handsome bard." b) "I will woo Trader Mirabilis, the beautiful and elegant merchant." #''Give flower to Ministrel Gilbert/Trader Mirabilis''. Construa um relacionamento amistoso ou romântico com um dos dois Sims #''Give resources to Build Master nome. Clique no Sim e escolha "Give resources". #''Take time for yourself. Tome algum tempo para satisfazer suas necessidades e depois complete uma de suas duas responsabilidades. #''Write letter of hire''. Clique na mesa do escrivão e selecione a opção de mesmo nome. #''Send letter of hire''. Clique na caixa de pombos-correios e selecione a opção de mesmo nome. #''Ask Royal Advisor nome for advice''. #''Declare Throne Room open''. Clique no monarca e selecione a opção de mesmo nome. #''View political situation''. Clique na mesa hexagonal com o mapa tático e selecione a opção de mesmo nome. #''Discuss future of the kingdom with Build Master nome. Clique no Sim e selecione a opção de mesmo nome. Passo-a-passo completo A missão começa com o monarca no castelo, admirando a sua sala do trono, completamente terminada. O monarca decide, então, checar a aparência no espelho antes de conversar com o seu mestre de obras. Quando se encontra com ele, o mestre comenta que o castelo precisa de um pouco de madeira e pedra e pede que o monarca os colete. Ele ou ela então parte em direção a floresta, onde decide pegar algumas flores selvagens (''wildflowers). Enquanto o faz, comenta com si mesmo(a) que um mago ou um doutor poderiam fazer bom uso de flores como esta para suas poções. thumb|275pxRepentinamente, um ladrão surge da floresta e ameaça roubar o monarca. Este, já preparado, o desafia para um duelo. Ele o vence e nocauteia o ladrão, enquanto comenta que embora ladrões sejam um perigo para um reino, um espião ou um cavaleiro poderia resolver isto sem problemas. Ele(a) decide ir para o cemitério, localizado perto da caverna onde normalmente se coleta pedra para as construções. Ao chegar no local, o monarca depara-se com dois cadáveres e um(a) coveiro(a), que pede sua atenção. Este lamenta a falta de uma igreja no reino, uma vez que os mortos estão sendo enterrados sem uma cerimônia adequada, o que deixa o monarca pensativo. Ele(a) segue para pegar a pedra e pode ou não receber um cartão de oportunidade no meio-tempo. O resultado deste independe no resultado da missão, e pode garantir uma pequena recompensa. Em seguida, o monarca decide ir em direção à Village Shoppe para comprar suprimentos. Lá, ele(a) pode receber outro cartão de oportunidade. Provavelmente, será o de uma senhorinha perguntando se o monarca deseja segurança ou poder para o reino. Dependendo da resposta, a recompensa será uma armadura diferente. Na sua volta da loja, uma moça clama pela atenção do(a) monarca, que o atende. A moça afirma que um homem ou mulher a jogou na lama e chamou-a de nomes. O/a monarca se desloca até a Town Square (praça central) e localiza o malfeitor, mandando-o para o tronco. Um guarda escolta o malfeitor até o instrumento de tortura, onde o prende. Para humilhar o/a baderneiro(a), o monarca joga um ovo em seu rosto. Ele/a então volta para o castelo. A moça que foi humilhada pelo/a baderneiro/a está profundamente agradecida e será a nova governanta do castelo. thumb|left|275pxQuando ele(a) retorna para o castelo, o monarca encontra-se com dois novos Sims na sala do trono. Um deles é a comerciante Marabilis e outro é o bardo Gilbert. O monarca, então, deve escolher quem cortejar, independentemente de sexo. Ele(a) começa a socializar com o/a seu/sua escolhido/a e então entrega-lhe a flor, cujo recebedor agradece e mostra-se lisonjeado(a). O monarca, então, entrega os materiais para seu mestre de obras. Depois disto, o/a monarca descansa um pouco e faz suas responsabilidades. Ao notar o seu dia atribulado, o/a monarca percebe que não consegue fazer tudo sozinho e decide arranjar um assessor para si. Ele/a escreve uma carta anunciando a abertura das vagas de assessor e a manda pelo pombo-correio. Em pouco tempo, um assessor é admitido e logo sugere que o/a monarca decore mais sua sala do trono. Em seguida, sugere também que declare aberta a sala do trono para que diplomatas de outros territórios possam vir e se apresentar. O/a monarca, em seguida, decide ver a situação política de suas terras, notando os territórios não-anexados ao seu redor e aqueles já adicionados, como Crafthole e Tredony. Preocupado(a) com o futuro de seu reino, o/a monarca decide falar com seu mestre de obras, homem de confiança, sobre o futuro do território. Este afirma que existem recursos para qualquer construção, mas a pergunta que não quer calar é o que ele(a) irá construir a seguir. A missão, então, termina. Recompensas